


When Brie Brie meets Carly

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: La Fantasma Bebitos [2]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Macabre, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After her tragic death, Carly Rivera's ghost befriends Brie Brie.





	1. Chapter 1

Funeral bell tolls

Marigraciela, Frida, Brie Brie and Pablo walked to Manny.

Frida said "Hey Manny sorry about your sister"

Manny said "It's okay Frida my sister was nice unlike your bratty sisters"

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela said "Manny I don't want you to get in trouble with your ex girlfriend Zoe Aves just tell her to stop"

Later at The Martinez Household, Brie Brie was sleeping.

But she hears a soft voice.

"Brie Brie Brie Brie"

It was Manny's younger sister Carly Rivera.

Brie Brie babbled

"I'm Carly Rivera"

"Brie Brie"


	2. Chapter 2

School bell rings

Manny was opening his locker when he heard a shrill voice

"MANNY RIVERA!!!"

Manny said "Uh-oh?"

Zoe hugged Manny much to his dismay.

But Manny went into math class with Frida which made Zoe mad

"Okay can you tell me what is 6 x 6?"

Tori answered "18"

Everyone cheered expect for Zoe Aves who was angry.

Later, Pablo, Marigraciela, Manny, Frida and Tori got an A+ but Zoe got an C+.

"Zoe Aves you got.....an C+"

Zoe screamed "I don't want my mother thinking I've got an C+!?

Manny said "Tori thanks for helping me do my math homework"

Tori said "No pro-"

Zoe pulled Tori

Zoe said "Did you just helping Manny with his math homework, make his heart beat for you Huh? YOU'RE STEALING HIM FROM ME?!"

The math teacher scolded "Zoe Aves!"

Zoe gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Marigraciela, Frida, Pablo and Manny were having fun expect for Zoe Aves.

Zoe got bad grades because she was distracted by Manny.

Zoe walked into her house but she heard a shrill voice.

"Zoe Aves!"

"Mom"

It was Carmelita Aves. She was wearing a green and black robe.

She tapped her foot.

"Where have you been the teachers has called"

"Uh I was just-"

"First you got an C in math, then you got an B in science and last but not least an D in history!"

"But but it wasn't me it was Manny Rivera and his girlfriend Frida Suarez!?"

"ZOE ENOUGH!? ........You're grounded"

Zoe gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Brie Brie giggled "Peek a boo"

Carly said "Peek a boo"

Brie Brie laughed.

But Sartana sees Brie Brie and Carly.

Sartana growled "That does it"

Pablo said "Uh-oh I gotta tell Frida and fast"

Frida was strumming her guitar but Pablo run to her.

"Frida Frida!"

"What is it Pablo"

"It's it's Sartana of the Dead?!"

Frida gasped "I knew something bad happens to Carly"

Pablo said "Yep we gotta tell Manny about this and fast!"

Pablo pulled Frida.


	5. Chapter 5

Manny, Marigraciela and Brie Brie saws Carla's headstone.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

"Here Lies Carly Rivera she was a good sister but a crazy hermana"

Brie Brie giggled.

Frida said "Manny I knew something's wrong"

Pablo said "Manny I know the music club audition......Sartana Cheated!"

Manny said "She did what?!"

Pablo said "Yes and she played her mythic guitar"

Brie Brie makes a cutest angry face.

Frida said "Uh-oh"

Pablo said "I got a bad feeling about this"

Manny shakes like a tea kettle whistled and boiled.

Pablo warned "You cover your ears this is gonna get scary!"

Marigraciela, Brie Brie and Frida covered their ears.

Manny said "SARTANNNNNNNA!?"


End file.
